A Different Future
by 7lynn7
Summary: What would have happened if Bella and Edward had read the books before Bella came the small town of Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1

It was another hot Sunday at home, in Phoenix. My mom and Phil were going to be out all day, again. I was planning on moving in with Charlie, my dad, just so that they could have some real alone time. I was startled out of my musing by the doorbell ringing. There was no-one on the stoop, just a package and a note. The note read:

Dear Bella,

You are about to cause a huge, yet wonderful chain reaction. You might not believe this, but vampires are real! Inside this package are four books: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Please read these books in this order. You have an amazing future, you just need to make some changes.

Sincerely,

Aro and the Volturi

I was in shock. Vampires, books that tell the future, and people that know my future. Oh well, time to read Twilight.

Oh. My. Gosh. I fall in love with a vampire and he loves me back. I'm not surprised that I ran and did a self-sacrifice, but I wish I had waited for Edward. On to New Moon. Attached to the book was another note: _ don't worry this won't happen. _~Aro. Okaaaaay?

By the time I finished the book I was bawling. He left me because he loved me? Jake that twisted manipulative jerk! I don't want to meet him. Hmmmm, 12:06. Lunch time for the human. I giggled, wow already referring to my self that way and I haven't even met the vampires yet. After fixing myself a sandwich and some lemonade I went outside to start on Eclipse.

I am pissed to put it nicely. Jake makes a love triangle, and makes me hurt Edward by making me feel guilt so I would go and see him. I'm shocked Edward almost threw away his boundaries just to please me. I'm going to marry Edward, I want to be his and I want him to be mine! Hmm its only 3 o'clock, I think I'll read Breaking Dawn.

I have a child with Edward?! A beautiful daughter. OH HELL NO! Jacob is not going anywhere near my daughter! We defeated the Volturi. Wait, Volturi? Didn't they send me the books? Oh, here's another note:

_Bella,_

_Now you know the future and what needs to be changed. The Cullen's received these books two years ago and are waiting for your decision. I do regret how I acted in the books and hope to reconcile my friendship with Carlisle and his family._

_Hope to meet you soon,_

_Aro and the Volturi_

Do I want to go and throw myself into the dangerous world of supernatural and love? Of course. I'll leave for Forks on Saturday. Hmm, a p.s.: _P.S. Edward is your mate! ~Jane ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I am not stephenie meyer, so therefor i dont own the twilight sage. because if i did i would have had bella happily murder jake and mike with her truck

It has been almost a week since I made my decision after reading the books. I was at the mall with my mom, again, trying to get used to shopping for Alice. Shopping was actually fun, in moderation of course. We arrived back at home a little after 2:30p.m. "Bella, are you positive you want to go?" my mom, Renee, asked as I finished packing and put my phone into my carry- on bag. I nodded with a one thousand watt smile. "Okay, let's get this show on the road, your plane leaves in three hours."

Six hours later and we are landing in Forks. _I wonder if Edward is going to come to my room tonight. _ Charlie was waiting for me at the end gate. I was slightly shocked when I saw a spiky haired pixie and a tall honey blond man waiting with him, but it quickly changed to happiness, excitement, and longing; longing for **_MY_** Edward. Jasper looked at me with mild surprise. " Bells this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper."

'hi Alice, hi Jasper" I sang while bouncing like the evil pixie herself.

"Hi Bella" they said in unison, the evil pixie was bouncing right along with me and Jasper looked very amused. "Charlie. . ." Alice began "can I take Bella out and over to my house so she can meet everyone?" she flashed Charlie her famous bambi-eyes and he caved.

We dropped off my stuff at Charlie's house, before hopping into Alice's yellow 911 Turbo.

Their house was gorgeous. All I could do was gape at it. Suddenly I felt this tugging feeling drawing me closer to the house or some-one in the house. The longer I resisted the pull the more it hurt. I let out a whimper and a few tears. It hurt so badly. Jasper had disappeared and Alice was pleading with me to try and calm down. I couldn't I needed it, who-ever it was, so badly. I let out louder whimper. In response I heard an animalistic growl and cry. That sound it came from **_MY_** person. **_MY_** Edward. I started struggling against Alice's restraining arms. I needed him, why couldn't she see that!? I collapsed into a ball on the ground trying to make the pain go away. Soon, at least I don't think it was as long as it seemed, I felt two gentle, hard, and ice cold arms gather me up and carefully hug me to them. The person holding me started to emit a purr and the vibrations against my back made me giggle. I would have been curious as to who was nuzzling and purring, but I already knew. "Edward" I breathed out longingly.

okay okay i know this is short. so some one asked my publish schedule, i hope to have one new chapter posted each week seeing as i write my chapters during school, but i might not always be on time so i would like to appologise in advance for that. hope for some great reviews


	3. Chapter 3

He spun me around in his arms so that I was facing him. The second my eyes made contact with his, I saw a life flash before my eyes, but it wasn't mine. I saw the human and vampire memories of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I watched every decision, I heard every thought, every conversation, and I could feel all his emotions. When the memories reached just moments ago, when he first saw me, he felt love, longing, and pain; pain because he was restrained from immediately coming to see me and hearing my anguished and, surprisingly animalistic, cries. When I finally came out of his memories I was lying on a long, black, leather sofa. Edward was kneeling next to my head, stroking my hair while whimpering. He looked very worried. He must have seen my eye-lids lift because he stopped whimpering and started purring. "Bella?" he asked, trying to make sure I was okay. "Edward" I said struggling against my body's exhaustion. He smiled and picked me up and sat me in his lap. I let out a blissful sigh. It felt like I had found the piece of me that I never knew I was missing. "My scent isn't bothering you, is it?" "No, at least not in a blood-lust way. Right now you smell like the sweetest scent in the world, but I hunger for something else." I blushed, not expecting him to be so blunt. He chuckled and brushed his hand against my flaming cheek. "God, I love that blush." "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too, **_MY_** mate. You are mine, right?" He finished sounding unsure, scared, and vulnerable. "Yours" I assured him firmly. He grew in confidence. "MINE" he stated. Again I said "yours ". Now I was unsure. I was his obviously, but was he mine? "Mine?" I whimpered stroking his cheek. "Yours" he told me. He sighed; I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Alice demands I bring you down or she'll force you to go shopping every day for the next two weeks." "Let's go!" I yelled jumping up and tugging him towards the door. He laughed at me. Hmph. Let's see how he likes the silent treatment then. "Bella. Bella? I'm sorry Bella, please don't be mad at me." He sounded so sad that I had no choice but to acknowledge him. I gave him a peck on the cheek to show that I forgave him. He gave me **_MY_** special crooked grin.

When we arrived in the den everyone was sitting casually leaning against their mate. I'm still curious as to the definition of a mate, because it was never explained to me. Edward pulled me over to the remaining love seat and sat me on his lap. Esme looks like she was about to burst from happiness. I was surprised when I looked at Rosalie to see that she was smiling at me. "Bella, I want to apologize for how I acted in the books. I was jealous because you complete our family. Oh, and call me Rose." I smiled; I was so excited that Rose could be my friend or sister. "It's okay Rose, I just hope we can be closer than we were in the books. The same goes for you, Jasper." He looked up at me, his face showed excitement and uncertainty. "Are you sure Bella, you know what happened on your birthday. I'm not strong enough." He said with a sad smile. "No, you are the strongest! Did you ever think that because you're the empath you feel everyone else's thirst?" When I finished my thought every single one of them was gaping at me. "Hmph. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't have good ideas." I said with a frump. That shocked them all out of their insulting shock. Jasper ran over to me and engulfed me into a giant hug. Edward let out an angry warning growl at Jasper, and I whimpered not liking seeing Edward unhappy. Jasper quickly put me back on Edward's lap and flashed us a sheepish grin. "Sorry I forgot that y'all were newly mated." _Ah-ha the perfect time to ask my question._ "Edward what does it mean to be your mate?" "To be **_MY_** mate means you're **_MY _**other half, **_MY_** one and only love, the other part of **_MY_** soul." I smiled up at him. I was so happy he was mine that I decided to give him a gift. I had secretly been practicing my mental shield since I read the books and I could now control it without using any of my energy. I lifted it up and thought about how happy I was to be his mate and how much I loved him. He gasped in surprise and turned to me. "How. . . How did you do that kitten?" _Oh I like that name._"Kitten you have no idea what you are doing to me." He said with strained husky voice. I giggled. Carlisle looked over to Edward with a look of confusion. "She's been practicing with her shield and I can hear her thoughts." Edward explained. _I love you._ I thought to Edward. His face answered my thought by breaking out into a giant cocky grin. "Hmm. I wonder if because you know your shield you could use it to do other things like: block physical attacks (a physical shield adaptation), block others abilities, or work as a sponge and absorb others powers." "Come on Bella. We need to get you home to make dinner for Charlie." _Will you come over later?_ "Of course Bella. I'll be over as soon as Charlie is in bed" Edward said.

okay so happy holidays. I'm not positive how often I will be updating over break but I will definitely be writing.

Peace luv and joy

~7lynn7~


	4. Chapter 4

"How was your afternoon at the Cullen's?" Charlie asked me during dinner. "It was great. Alice and Rosalie are my best friend and sister wrapped up in one, and Jasper and Emmett are the two over-protective brothers that I never wanted!" "Oh and what about Edward?" he asked. I blushed four different shades of red. "So you like him, do you?" "Y-yes. Yes I do. He said he likes me as-well" a lil' bit of an understatement but he doesn't need to know that. "That's great Bells. If it helps I approve of him. He and his brothers are the only good boys in this town."

After that embarrassing, yet productive, conversation, I cleaned up the dishes and yelled good night to my dad, while running upstairs. That probably wasn't the best idea because when I reached the top I tripped over the last step. **THUD!** "Hello old friend; it's been awhile." I said to the floor. "I'm okay" I yelled down to my dad. All I got in response was gruff laughter. I picked myself off the ground and carefully continued on my way to my room. I was not surprised when I saw that all my boxes had been unpacked and put away. _Bella, I hope you enjoy your extra free time. Your sisters, Alice and Rosalie._ Aww. I have the greatest family ever! Since I didn't need to unpack my stuff or put away my belongings; I decided to take a nice hot shower. When I finished my shower it was only eight p.m., two more hours until I get to see Edward again. Might as well practice my shield. I was really good at lifting it, but I needed to work on projecting it. I felt my mind grip onto the shield, and I pushed it out. After five times with it snapping back into place I finally got it. I felt two presences, though. I have a hunch that they are Charlie and Edward. I focused on the presence near my window, Edward; when I did that I could suddenly hear some of Charlie and all of Edward's thoughts. Out of shock, I pulled my shield back, but I could still hear their thoughts! Okay Bella, deep breaths. The voices were loud and yelling in my head, I wish they were quieter! The voices suddenly decreased in volume. Hmm, I wonder… I thought about not hearing any thoughts, and then there were no thoughts in my head but my own. I thought about hearing their thoughts and I could hear them again. Carlisle was right I can absorb others gifts! It was now 9:30, thirty minutes to go. By the time I finished my night time routine it was 10:05 p.m. Perfect Charlie is asleep. When I turned from shutting my door my heart started into over-drive when I saw a familiar figure laying on my bed. I turned on my borrowed gift and listened to Edward's thoughts.

_I love __**my**__ mate, __**my**__ Bella, __**my**__ love. She is perfect. She smells so sweet I just want to throw her onto this bed and… no bad Edward. Don't think about her like that, it is ungentlemanly. I love how she reacts to me. Her blush is one of the nicest and loveliest things to see or smell. I wonder why she isn't coming over to me. Does she want me to leave?_

I gasped. How could he think that I wanted him to leave?! I quickly ran over and embraced him in a hug and gave him a kiss.

Oh God. _I need to claim her! She is __**MINE!**_

****His mind kept up a steady chanting of mine as his hands started gliding up and down my body. His thoughts were becoming more desperate worried. Worried that I wasn't his. "Yours" I said reassuringly and kissed him again.

_Yes. __**MINE**__… wait. How did she…_

Oops. Gave myself away. Oh-well. "Bella how…" "I can read your thoughts" I answered his unspoken question. "H-how?" he stuttered. I giggled he looked so cute! "Well you know what Carlisle said about different things I could do with my shield? Well, when I projected it over you I copied your ability. I can turn it off if you want." "No you don't have to turn it off but I would love to hear your thoughts tonight." I lifted my shield, id do anything for him. "And I for you." He responded. I yawned, I'm so sleepy. "Go to sleep **_my_** love, **_my_** mate. You have a big first day of school tomorrow." Ugh, great a day full of Crowley, Newton, and Yorkie. Edward growled possessively and hugged me tightly to him. "You are MINE." Yours. I thought. He started to purr and hum my lullaby. _Sleep love, I'll be here when you wake. _I snuggled deep into his embrace and fell asleep.

okay chp4 tell me what you think and want to see on Bella first day of school. Merry Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Is bella's thoughts to Edward and * is Edwards thoughts.

I awoke to being cradled into a cold, yet comfortable, chest. I then knew that yesterday was real, that Edward was real, and that he loved me! "Love it's time to wake up. You have your first of school with an over-protective vampire boyfriend." I giggled as he chuckled. "C'mon. I'll go back to my house to get ready, get the Volvo, and then come pick you up." I nodded my approval as I jumped out of my bed. He gave me a quick good-bye kiss and jumped out my window. I quickly rushed through my morning routine. One I had finished everything I ran and opened the door, when I heard it ring. It was Edward of course. I was surprised to see all the Cullen 'Kids' in his car with Alice behind the wheel. There was only one seat left in the car. I lifted my shield and tapped into my absorbed mind-reading ability, so that Edward and I could communicate silently.

Edward where am I going to sit?

He chuckled and placed me on his lap after he sat in the passenger seat. I snuggled into him. It felt right, to be how we were, him holding me. Like I finally belonged.

*Yes you are right where you belong. In **MY** arms.* "Good morning" I said to everyone as Edward started to mark me with his scent. *How did you know that I was marking you?*

Intuition?

Edward chuckled and the others looked very confused.

Ooooh! Let's have fun with this, non-necessary oral conversation. *Oh kitten, you already fit in with our family so well.*

We both then proceed to smile devilishly at the others. We continued to have a silent conversation all the way to school. We both confirmed that we hated and distrusted Jacob and that he wasn't to meet Nessie, he said he learned from the books that he needs to let us make decisions together, he wanted to know if I was okay with coming over to visit Carlisle and Esme that afternoon.

By the time we got to school Emmett was ready to explode from frustration. "What are you two doing?" He yelled, no longer able to contain said frustration. If Edward and I hadn't drawn all the attention when he helped me out of his car, Emmett's outburst did the trick. *Kitten I need to claim you! The thoughts the insolent boys are having about you. . . I need to know that you are **MINE**; they need to know that you are **MINE**.

I looked up at **_MY_** Edward and saw his pained expression. I whimpered **_MY_** Edward shouldn't be in that much pain. "Shhh." I cooed. "You can mark me and claim me whenever you need too." "Good" he growled. He leaned down and started kissing me. It was possessive and needy. I loved it. He growled at my thought. He pulled back and we looked at the students in the lot. All the Cullen's and myself burst out laughing at their faces. The girls were gawking with jealousy, anger, and disbelief; the boys looked frustrated, yet determined.

This will be one interesting day, don't you think?

*Of course. Oh, shoot! I forgot to transfer into all of your classes.

Oh. Okay. Let's go pick up my schedule and you can dazzle Mrs. Cope into fixing that, so that you will be in my classes tomorrow.

We proceeded to the office to start this long and awful day. Awful because **_MY_** Edward was only in my Biology class and Lunch period.

please tell me what you want to see happen during the school day if you dont the forever hold your peace

Lynn :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella's thoughts. _**Edwards thoughts. **Other characters thoughts.

We left a poor and thoroughly dazzled Mrs. Cope in the main office. My schedule was exactly the same as it was in the books. _So, you'll be in all my classes tomorrow then? _**Yes, but would it be all right if I walked you to your classes and picked you up? **_Would you!? I would love that, and maybe then these children would know that you are __**MINE**__ and that I am YOURS. _**Yes! You are ****_MINE_****! **I giggled at his possessive claim, but it made me want him. **Kitten, you can't think things like that and expect me not to complete the mating bond. **_What?_** I'll explain later. **_Okay. _I could wait until then. When we arrived at my first class I gave him a peck on the cheek before he ran, at human pace of course, down the hallway to his class.

I was undoubtedly please that my English teacher decided that I didn't need to introduce myself to the class. The class was boring in my opinion. It might have helped that I had already read over the content that the class was going over. When the bell, my savior, ended the class I quickly rushed to pack up my belongings, so I could get to Edward quicker. Unfortunately, Eric got over to me before I could leave. "You're the new girl, Isabella, right?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied curtly. He's not my friend so he doesn't get to call me Bella.

"I can show you around the school, maybe give you a tour of the town, too." He said. Although, his inner monologue was much more entertaining. She will totally say yes and then I can finally get a girl before Mike. Stupid Mike always getting the girls I want. He's such a player.

"No thanks, my boyfriend and his siblings are showing me around." I said. Speak of the angel and the angel shall appear.

"Thanks for offering, but I've got it covered." Edward spat out threw gritted teeth.

"O-o-okay" Eric stuttered. Edward's eyes suddenly glowed with amusement as Eric ran away. _What's so funny?_ **Eric peed his pants after I dismissed him, and he was chanting 'Go to your happy place; go to your happy place!'**

I started into a giggle fit. I mean who wouldn't; a high school boy peed in his pants and is chanting about going to a place with milk and cookies. I immediately stopped laughing when I realized I had trig next. I groaned at the thought of Jessica and Mr. V. Edward looked over at me with a raised eye brow. I guess I had closed my shield, I re-opened it and he chuckled seeing my reluctance to go to trigonometry. _Ha-ha. Laugh it up now, but just you wait. Isn't Jessica in your Spanish class? I'm not going to be the only one that gets interrogated._

When I thought that fact about Jessica his face twisted into a pained and disgusted grimace. "Sorry Kitten, I forgot she was in that class with you." He apologized.

"It's okay. I'll see you after the bell rings." I told him as we arrived at Mr. V's class.

**AU: Sorry about delay and cut off. I ran out of time, so my new up-date is schedule is whenever I make the chapter as amazing as possible. Also please let me know how the encounter with mike and Jessica should go.**


	7. Chapter 7

Italics are Bella bold is Edward comic sans and underlined is other character

I was right, and for once I was unhappy about being correct. Jessica has been bouncing in her seat looking at me since I walked into the class room. Also Mr. V made me introduce myself to the class and then proceeded to instruct me to sit next to Jessica. And so, the interrogation begins in 3…2…1… "Hi I'm like, Jessica, and you're like, the new girl, Isabella." I nodded hoping in confirmation, instead of talking to discourage her from continuing to talk to me. Unfortunately, she opened her mouth to keep talking. "So, my like, friend told me that she like, totally saw you and Edward like, making out in the parking lot and that he's been like, walking you to and from your classes." "Yes we were, and he is" I replied. I tapped into her thoughts after seeing a flash of jealousy flash across her face. Ugh. That bitch. She's such a slut! What could Edward possibly see in her?! I'm so muchprettier than she is.

I quickly left her shallow mind and began my class work in hopes of getting her to shut her mouth. She still didn't give up! She's persistent, I'll give her that. "So like what, are you like Edward's girlfriend?" "Yes" I said slowly. It was as if I was talking to a five year old. I heard a chuckle resonate through my head. _Edward? _**Whom else? And you are correct she does seem to have the same comprehension abilities as a five year old. **I giggled at that. _ Jessica's brain is very shallow and the complete opposite as that of her exterior appearance. _**Hmm. When I come get you there is something I wish to do. **_Okay, but shoo, I have classwork to do. _

I then put my shield down, so that I could complete my classwork. My anger and possessiveness over **_MY_** Edward grew as I listened to Jessica's internal claim on him. Thankfully the bell rang before I could do anything rash. I packed up all my books and waited patiently at the door for Edward. Although, I was muttering about how much I hated Jessica because she decided to stay and watch Edward come pick me up. She was also thinking about how if Edward saw her standing next to me, the he would ditch me and runaway to fairy land with her. I lifted my shield to show Edward that I needed him to get me away from Jessica before I severally maimed her.

I saw him round the corner and completely ignore my unwanted companion. Thank goodness he saw and understood what was going through my head. When he reached me he pulled me into a mind blowing and possessive kiss. He was reminding me and myself, that I was **HIS **and only **HIS**! Also, my possessive input was from the fact that Jessica was watching **_MY _**mate and believing that he was hers! I wanted to rip her head off! **Bella, kitten, you need to calm down I'm ****_yours_**** and only ****_yours_****. **_Yes, MINE!_

When we broke apart I felt better, more in control. **That is why we mark or claim our mates when we feel threatened. **I nodded in response, as I looked over at Jessica. I immediately bit my lip to keep from laughing at her disbelief and disappointment. She decided to make one last effort to "befriend" me by inviting Edward and myself to sit with her at lunch, but we declined. We knew that Alice wanted us to sit with her. The next two blocks went by in a blur, before I knew it, it was fun time lunch time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Emmett is acting like a five year old on  
Christmas morning" Edward said as he escorted me to lunch. "What do you mean?"  
I asked warily. "Oh, he's just bouncing in his seat waiting for us to enter the  
cafeteria." Oh-no. _He's going to make a  
huge scene isn't he? _**Yep. He wants  
to scream your name, only to him you name is Belly B. **_Great. Is it too late to accept Jessica's lunch invite? _I wondered  
hopefully. **Nope. Sorry love, it's too  
late to accept because if you bail Alice plans on playing Bella Barbie for  
weeks. **I quickly grabbed his hand and tugged him forward, but I froze  
having a sense of déjà vu. "You set me up." I accused pouting. "Maybe" he  
answered warily. "Humph" I pulled my hand out of his and stalked off towards the  
lunch room by myself. I shut my shield and made the decision not to cave no  
matter what he and Alice came up with. I kept his mind open to me. I knew that  
I couldn't ignore him completely or the incompetent boys would think that I was  
single again. Edward's mind picked up on that fact as well and it made him perk  
up for a second. **She won't cave, no  
matter what I come up with. **Humph. So he was playing with Alice's visions.  
Well I hope he likes her silence. I threw my shield over Alice, careful not to  
absorb her gift. It would not be good to go through in public. **Why can't I hear Alice? Bella. Now how will  
I get her to forgive me if I can't see the outcome of my decisions?** I  
frowned a little at that thought. So, he wouldn't have done anything unless he  
knew for certain that I would have forgiven him? Harsh. "I guess that you're going  
to have to guess." I told him in a clipped tone. **Why does she sound mad at... Frick. You're in my head aren't you? Bella  
please-** "What, please what? 'Give me back Alice's visions so that I can  
find the right way to manipulate you into forgiving me.' No, not a chance. You're  
a big boy, figure it out like the rest of us." I said jabbing him in the chest  
with my finger. It was rude, I know, but he had it coming. Alice is going to  
get the same treatment. I grabbed Edward's hand and plastered a smile on my face  
as we entered the cafeteria. I quickly bought my lunch and sat between Jasper  
and Rosalie. My back was to the student body so I could open glare my disproval  
at Edward and Alice. "So Jazz, Rose. How's y'all's day been so far?" "Amusin" "Pretty  
good". They replied smirking at Edward and Alice. "Bella" Edward began worriedly,  
I smiled softly at him encouraging him to go on. "I'm sorry for cornering you,  
but we were just teasing. And I was wondering if I could take you on a date to apologize?"  
He finished. His face told me that he was unsure of how I would respond. "No  
shopping?" I asked. "No shopping" he responded. "Okay!" I responded as I got up  
and jumped onto his lap. His face immediately lit up. He then chuckled unexpectedly.  
"What?" I asked curiously. **The boys at  
the 'popular' table were hoping that we were in a fight and that we would break  
up; so that they could swoop in as vultures and snap you up. **I shuddered at  
that mental image. Lunch finished in a blur after I forgave Alice and Emmett. I  
was glad he had decided not to make the grand entrance announcement. Before I knew  
the end of lunch bell rang and Edward and I said good bye to his siblings; I was  
excited because for the next hour I would get to sit next to Edward without any  
distractions.

any suggestions for mike encounter. I'm gonna skip threw biology because it is the class that they receive the lecture.


	9. Chapter 9

Im kinda just rollin' with it here so bear with me please?!

Gym great! I moaned internally. A whole hour of puppy dog newton! Edwards shoulders started to shake as he heard that thought. hmp. invade my thoughts will he. I slammed my mental shield down and planned to keep it that way until gym was over! Edward looked shocked that I would block him out while I went to the class I shared with Michael. when we arrived at the gym, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and flounced off to the locker room. without falling I might add! I quickly changed into my uniform, the typical basketball shorts and ugly plain t-shirt. today we were playing volleyball. perfect! I hope you noted the sarcasm. we were playing 2 v. 2 and mike decided he would be the perfect partner for me. Gag! I hit the ball into the back of newton's head every time it came near me and passed it off as me being a clutz. That was really fun to do. when the bell rang to signal the end of the day, I rushed into the gym locker room hoping to change and make a clean get away. unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side. as I tried to sneak out of the gym, newton saw me and made a bee-line over to where I was. "You nailed me in the head so many times today, I would say you were trying to hit me!" "No newton I wasn't aiming for you" I said in an exasperated tone. "Oh-well. you can still make it up to me by going out on a date with me." he stated, as if I had no say in the matter! "um how about NO I already have a boy friend and frankly I just don't like you!" I told him harshly. "well I bet you could like me if wed went out on a date. and besides what your 'boy-friend' doesn't know wont hurt him!" "I said no mike-" "I would listen to her if I were you" a familiar velvety voice spoke from behind me. "Yeah, and why should I listen to you?" "because I'm her boyfriend" Edward retorted. Mike looked like he was about to poop his pants in fear when Edward said that. he turned to me; "Cullen is your boyfriend?" he asked incredulously. I nodded in the affirmative. he slowly began to back away; "well... i'll... just be on my way" he got out before taking off into a full out sprint. I giggled and Edward chuckled all the way out to his car. "we are going back to your house right? and you'll explain things to me?" Edward nodded as we all piled into his Volvo and sped back to their house.

sorry I know it's short but I have been having writers block on this story for the longest time. sorry for the delay.


End file.
